Una Rosa en tu armario
by Arizza
Summary: Hiatus‖¿Quién soy entonces? Ya no sabía que pensar... algún día entonces podremos ser... Mejor ni pensarlo... ¿que haces si lo que creías prohibido, resulta que puedes tomarlo sin remordimiento? Bien, eso te quitaría el sentimiento de culpa y remordimient
1. Introducción

**.**

**.**

**Una Rosa en tu armario**

**.**

**.**

**Introducción**

**.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

El día volvía a clarear, no sabia que podría hacer ante la nueva perspectiva que se planteaba ante ella.

Todo lo que una vez creyo real, suyo, verdadero, resultaba que no lo fue.

No había que ponerse pesimista. Pero no podía simplemente aceptar lo que había pasado así nomas sin rechistar. Tantos años pensado en lo creyó malo. Tanto tiempo convenciendose de su error.

Su nueva situación le incomodaba, pero a la vez le convenía. No sabía ni que decir, pensar, hacer.

Si tan solo... no, mejor no hacer suposiciones.

-¡Bella! Levantate, es un hermoso día.

Y ahí estaba. Casi no pudo refrenar el impulso de saltar y abrir la puerta para abrazarlo. ¡Pero no! ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo así?

-Recuerda. Recuerda ayer-pensó. De plano, era un caos su mente y consciencia en ese momento.

Se tomaría el riesgo.

Y cree que todo había comenzado hacía ¿cuanto? Un año, no, ¿cinco? Tampoco. Unos diez, a lo mejor. No todo había empezado, desde el día en que nació.

Río por lo bajo. El solo recordar cómo había llegado hasta ese momento.

Si, sería difícil adaptarse, pero, si lo lograba aceptar, tal vez... solo tal vez lograría tener lo que mas ansiaba desde hacía tanto.

Todo había comenzado una tarde de otoño, bajo un frío y gris cielo en Forks.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

* * *

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Regrese y me voy.. jajjaja...

Nel me van a matar, con tres istoria en proceso, pero no pude soportar callar esta nueva explosion artística creativa!! jajaj k raro suena, are lo posible por terminar esta y Eternamente mañana en esta vacas. Tengo hasta febrero!!! jajaj, nomas pase estas dos semanas de examenes y veran como ago lo posible x escribir

plz, dejen un review para saber k tan chafa o bueno estuvo...

espero les haya gustado!!!

me despido

cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...

los kero muxo

ByeBye*!°

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................

.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los nombres de eta hstoria no me pertencen, sólo la idea de crear este relato. Los nombres son de Stephanie Myer. La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**Una Rosa en tu armario**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

.

_17 años antes, Otoño de 1991_

Era un hermoso día, nublado, pero hermoso. El viento soplaba acariciador en el exterior. El sol anunciaba desde su altura que pronto se comenzaría a ocultar para dar paso a una noche estrellada y fresca de otoño.

El Dr. Cullen regresaba pensativo de su clínica. Trataba de ajustar los recuerdos de las ultimas horas.

Hasta hacía seis horas el día era completamente normal. Había comenzado como un día común y corriente. Levantarse, cambiarse, desayunar junto a su esposa e hijo, salir al hospital, atender consultas. Todo indicaba un día común y corriente.

O eso creía.

Una mujer que estaba a punto de dar a luz había llegado al hospital.

Por ella supo que llevaba rato en esas condiciones y no había podido llegar con suficiente tiempo a un hospital cuando recién comenzó la labor de parto.

Su esposo, Charlie Swan como le dijo, había muerto y estaba sola en el mundo, sin contar al bebé que pronto nacería. A duras penas había logrado dar con ése hospital y no sabía si podría ser atendida. No contaba con seguro ni dinero para pagar los honorarios.

Si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención de él, la enfermera huraña de la recepción ya la habría chado a la calle sin remordimiento alguno. Pero él había visto a tiempo lo ue sucedía y le dijo a la enfermera que los gastos correría por su parte.

Así que ahí se encontraba, atendiendo a Reenne Swan que estaba por dar a luz.

Después de tres horas de trabajo de parto había dado a luz una linda niña. Pálida como la porcelana más fina, con cabellos castaños que comenzaban a crecer, y unos bonitos ojos color chocolate, que esperaba no cambiaran como a veces sucede con los recién nacidos.

En verdad era una hermosa niña. Con sólo verla todos quedaban prendados y querían protegerla y mimarla.

Por desgracia, Reenne había muerto media hora después de haber dado a luz a su hija. De complexión débil, y en mal estado de salud, no había podido aguantar el alumbramiento.

Había muerto desangrada.

La bebé había quedado entonces huérfana de padre y madre. Isabella, como le había llamado con voz débil su madre al nacer, Isabella Marie.

-Un bonito nombre para tan linda muchachita. Lástima que ahora estés sola-había dicho él, cuando por fin pudo ir a ver a la bebé luego del fallecimiento de la madre.

Nadie sabía que hacer. Bueno, realmente lo sabían, ahora la pequeña iría a un orfanato local del gobierno. Sin embargo, a nadie le agradaba la idea de mandar a esa pequeña risueña a un triste y horrible orfanato. No es que realmente fuera tan malo. Pero no les gustaba para nada la idea de dejarla en un lugar de esos.

Por fin, el doctor había llegado a una decisión. Él se la llevaría.

Seguramente a Su Esme le agradaría la pequeña, y Edward, su hijo tendría la hermanita que tanto deseaban todos, y que no habían tenido por que Esme ya no podía tener hijos, debido a que había sido operada por culpa de un tumor en el útero.

Así que moviendo sus influencias había arreglado todo y ahora se dirigía en su coche hacia su casa llevando a un bultito chillón y risueño.

Ya se imaginaba la cara de sorpresa y luego de alegría que pondría Esme, y su reacción sería cuestionarlo sobre ello, aunque realmente estuviera de lo más contenta. Al final, cuando le hubiera contado todo lo referente al porqué llevaba a la pequeña, Esme terminaría haciendo lo que habría querido desde el principio, aceptando como suya a ese pequeño ser.

Edward, su hijo de cuatro años, sería punto y aparte. En cuanto viera lo que traía, seguramente brincaría de gusto. Desde hacía como un año que les venía diciendo que quería una hermanita para cuidarla como veía que hacía otros niños y muchachos con sus hermanas. Se pondría recontento y rogaría a su madre por que lo dejasen tenerla. Ya podía ver su carita de emoción y admiración al ver a la bebé.

Llegó más pronto que de costumbre sorprendiendo a su familia. Normalmente llegaba pasada la tarde o casi acabando ésta, pero ahora llegaba cuando apenas comenzaba a atardecer.

Nervioso, por la emoción, abrió la puerta cargando a la bebé. Esme abrió tremendos ojos de sorpresa y Edward que iba bajando de las escaleras dio un gritito de alegría.

-¡Si! Mira mami, papi trajo a mi hermanita o hermanito que les he estado pidiendo ¡Gracias!

Corrió escaleras abajo y saltando sobre el sillón trató de ver a su hermanita nueva.

-¿Ves mami? Y tú que decías que no podría tener a mi hermanita. Yo sabía que si se podría. Ven mami, mírala esta muy bonita y bien chiquitita.

-Carlise… ¿de donde sacaste esa nena? Y ¿Por qué no me preguntaste antes?

-Lo siento Esme, fue algo que salió hoy. Ven deja te explico. No lo hice por impulso y tampoco la robé de algún lado. ¿Esta bien?-le sonrió, trataba de ser un poco gracioso para que aceptara rápido a la bebé.

-Esta bien. Dime de donde sacaste tan lindo retoño.

-Bien, una madre que me llegó hoy al hospital a punto de dar a luz, murió cuando ella nació. Se llama Isabella Marie, su apellido era Swan, ahora es Cullen. No te preocupes, ella me contó que estaba sola, sólo se tenía a ella y su bebé por nacer, su esposo murió. Era jefe de policía y lo mataron cuando perseguía uso malhechores muy peligrosos. Así que por eso decidí traerla con nosotros, no quisimos, ni y ni las enfermeras mandarla a un horrible orfanato gubernamental.

-Pobre pequeña, sola en este mundo desde que nació.

-No está sola mami. Nosotros la cuidaremos. Aunque no sea mi hermanita de verdad, podemos quererla y cuidarla como si lo fuera. Seré u buen hermano mayor. Te lo pometo… prometo. ¿Si? ¿Me dejas tener una hermanita mami?

-Claro Eddie. Sólo que a tu padre no se le ocurra traer un bebé cada que se le encoja el corazón.

-Jaja, no querido, tranquila, solo será ella. No sé, es que desde que la vi sentí que tenía algo especial. Como si estuviera destinada a estar con nosotros. Tiene un no sé que especial.

-Cierto. Mira ya se durmió. Carlise, a partir de mañana salgo con Edward a comprar las cosas para la bebé.

-Si cariño. Por ahora traje del hospital unos pocos pañales, fórmula para bebé, y listo.

Con cuidado, Esme cargó a la pequeña que dormía plácida en brazos de Carlise. El pequeño Edward hacía todo lo posible por no dejar de ver a su nueva hermanita.

Llegada la hora se fueron a dormir. La pequeña era un tesoro. No hacía mucho escándalo ni se despertaba a cada momento.

Con cuidado le improvisaron una rápida cuna con las cosas que aún guardaban de Edward cuando bebé. Recostaron a Isabella y a duras penas lograron convencer a Edward de que se fuera dormir y que al día siguiente podría ver a su hermanita.

De esa manera fue cómo Isabella Marie Cullen llegó a la familia Cullen para abrirse un lugarcito en sus corazones. Sin saber ni tener la más remota dea de qué le esperaba al vivir con ellos.

En cierta forma, le hubiera sido mejor haber ido a otra casa. Pero en general, eso era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Si tan sólo no fuera por ése pequeño detalle, todo sería perfecto.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

* * *

**HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**espero que esten disfrutando de esta pequeña historia que salió de mi cabeza. esto es lo que pasa cuando te quedas haciendo tareas hasta muy tarde jojojo comeinzas a delirar.**

**De una vez les digo k no se si pueda en esta semana y la siguiente actualizar las historias, tmb inv¿cluyo la otra, Eternamente mañana, la de Una estrella en el horizonte es mas complicado armarla, así que queda en suspensión hasta nuevo aviso.**

**Gracias a Lunavi Cullen por poner en alert mi historia, espero no decepcionarte.**

**plz, dejen un review para saber k tan chafa o bueno estuvo... plz!!! un review, si no, no se si debo continuar.**

**espero les haya gustado!!!**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................

.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los nombres de eta hstoria no me pertencen, sólo la idea de crear este relato. Los nombres son de Stephanie Myer. La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**Una Rosa en tu armario**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

.

Capítulo 2

.

_6 años más tarde, primavera de 1996_

_-¡Vamos Bella! Por aquí, apresúrate…_

_-Edward… ¡¿hermanito donde estás?!_

_-Vamos Bella, por aquí._

_-Edward… ¡Edward! ¡Tengo miedo, sal! ¡No te veo!_

_-Ven, estoy por acá, no te retrases._

_-¿Edward? ¿Hermano? ¿Por qué estás ahí? ¿Qué haces?_

_-Bella, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Te tardaste y me cansé de esperarte. No sé por qué me preocupo tanto si tú ni siquiera eres…_

_-¡Hermano! No me hables así…_

_-Ya cálmate… vámonos, debemos regresar a mi casa._

_-¿Tu casa? ¿Qué no es nuestra casa?_

_-Larga historia, si no te apuras te voy a dejar atrás._

_-¡Espérame! No me dejes, Edward, ya te fuiste…_

_-…_

_-¿Hermano? ¿Hermano dónde estás? ¡Mami!_

_-…_

_-¿A quién llamas mocosa?_

_-A mi mami, ¿tú quien eres?_

_-¿Tu mami? Ja, pequeña ignorante, tú no tienes madre._

_-Si tengo, se llama Esme, y mi papi se llama Carlise, y tengo un hermano, Edward…_

_-Niña tonta, entiende, ¡tú solo eres una agregada, un estorbo para tus "padres"!_

_-No, no es verdad. Ellos me quieren ¡Déjame!_

_-¡Jajajaja! Mejor te sería haber muerto como debiste…_

_-¡No! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Hermano! ¡Edward! ¡Hermano! ¡Ayúdame!_

-Shhh… Bella, tranquila, no llores, ¿qué pasó?

-¡Edward! Tengo miedo.

-Tranquila, sólo fue una pesadilla. Todo está bien ¿Quieres que llame a mamá?

-No, quédate conmigo. No quiero estar solita.

-Está bien.

Edward cargó a su hermanita, se había levantado asustado cuando oyó que gritaba llamándolo. Por suerte vio que sólo era un mal sueño, así que la había despertado para que no sufriera por esa causa. Ahora la mecía levemente.

Esme, asustada también por los gritos de la niña había despertado y junto con su esposo habían corrido hacia la habitación de los pequeños.

-Edward ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien hijo?

-Si mama, Bella tenía un mal sueño eso es todo.

-Dámela, ven cariño, estaba muy feo tu sueño, ¿verdad?

-Mhmm…

-Ya tranquila, ¿quieres venir a dormir con nosotros?

-Si.

-Pequeña Bella ¿Nos contarás que soñaste?

-No papi.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que es un sueño muy feo y no quiero que les de miedo a ustedes también.

-Esta bien hijita, ven, hay que dormir.

Carlise cargó a la pequeña Bella y la llevó a su habitación para que pudiese dormir tranquila. Edward, que para entonces ya tenía 10 años, se quedó a dormir en su cuarto, entre tranquilo y preocupado por su hermana. Tranquilo por que sabía que estaría segura con sus padres, preocupado por que nunca había visto sufrir de esa forma, ni gritar tan feo a su hermana cuando tenía pesadillas.

Para la mañana siguiente, todos despertaron y tras intentar en vano que Marie dijera que había soñado, cada uno se dedicó a sus propias tareas y salieron cada a su destino luego del un buen desayuno.

Esme se fue a su trabajo en el centro, donde atendía su negocio de decoración de interiores. El cual había abierto cuando Marie había ingresado al kínder, trabajando solo durante el tiempo que sus hijos pasaban en la escuela.

Carlise se dirigió a su trabajo en el hospital, donde laboraba desde hacía tres años. Ahora vivían en Phoenix, gracias a una plaza que le habían ofrecido por su alto desempeño en su trabajo.

Edward y Bella, como cada mañana desde hacía seis meses, se dirigieron a su escuela, donde los dejó su madre antes irse a trabajar.

Al terminar sus clases, Edward esperó a su hermanita en el patio de su escuela, sentado en los columpios. Todos los días esperaban en ese lugar a que su madre fuera por ellos, además de ser el lugar preferido de Bella. En ese patiecito, había una bonita alfombra de suave y verde césped, además de diferentes juegos donde podía jugar, siendo los columpios sus favoritos, ya que así podía disfrutar estar con su hermano quien le impulsaba para que pudiera balancearse, también, alrededor del patio, habían pequeñas florecitas de vivos colores, que en todo el año alegraban los ojos. Y según decía ella, si uno se quedaba calladito un rato, podía escuchar a los pajaritos cantando alegres. ¡Qué contenta se había puesto cuando Edward le había descubierto ese rinconcito tan lindo.

Puntual, Marie se asomó por la entrada del patio y corrió junto a su hermano para que le ayudara a sentarse. Éste la acomodó y comenzó a mecerla como sabía que a ella le gustaba.

-Y bien Bellita, ¿no le vas a decir a tu querido hermano que fue lo que te puso tan triste en la noche?

-No, ya les dije que no quiero que sueñen cosas feas como yo.

-Jaja, no te preocupes por eso. Anda dímelo, tal vez te pueda ayudar ¿Me lo dirás?

-Esta bien. Pero no te asustes hermanito.

-No, te prometo no asustarme ¿Qué fue?

-Soñé que tú y yo estábamos jugando como a las escondidas, pero yo no te podía alcanzar ni encontrar. Y aunque me llamabas yo nomás no te encontraba, y me asusté.

-¿Es serio? Pero si nunca te he hecho algo así ¿Por eso estabas triste?

-En parte. Por que luego te pude encontrar, pero tú ya no querías jugar conmigo por ser tan mala en el juego y te fuiste dejándome solita. Y entonces una voz muy fea comenzó a decirme cosas muy feas que no me gustaron y se reía de mí.

-¿Una voz? ¿De quién? ¿Qué te decía?

-No sé, pero me decía que yo no era hija de mis papis y que sólo era un, ¿como dijo?, estorbo, para ellos, y que debí haber muerto-Marie comenzó a derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas que no intentó secar para que Edward no viera que lloraba-me dijo que yo no tenía mamá y yo le dije que si tenía una, y un papá y un hermano, pero me seguía diciendo que no, que no era cierto… Edward ¿verdad que si soy hija de mamá? ¿verdad que si eres mi hermano? ¿verdad que sí? Edward.

Edward se quedó callado, sus papas le habían enseñado y hecho prometer que nunca le diría ni por error que Marie no era de verdad su hija para que no se sintiera mal. Y aunque no le gustaba decir mentiras y que era aún un poco chico, entendía que si le decía que todo era verdad podría hacerle daño a su hermanita.

-Claro Bellita, claro que eres mi hermanita, y yo te quiero mucho, ¿está bien? Sabes que nunca te haría algo malo y que sólo quiero que seas feliz. Tranquila, tu eres y siempre serás mi _hermana_… ¡Bella, Bellita! Estas llorando. No, no me gusta que mi hermanita llore, ven te abrazo.

-Ayy, ya me viste llorando, y yo que quería ocultarlo-se abrazó fuerte de su hermano y ocultó la cara en los brazos de él para que ya no la viera llorar.

-No llores, hermanita. Te ves más bonita si estás sonriente y no triste y llorosa. Y si mamá te ve así pensará que fui malo contigo o que alguien te hizo algo feo. Deja de llorar.

-Está bien, ya no voy a llorar, ayy Edward, eres el mejor hermano del mundo, te quiero mucho ¡Mira! Ya dejé de llorar, ya no te preocupes.

Se volteó y le mostró una hermosa sonrisa, que aunque se notaba que aún no era completamente real, ya le hacía ver mejor.

En ése momento llegó su madre para llevarlos a casa.

Esme al instante notó que algo había pasado, Bella venía volteando a otros lados para evitar que no le viera los ojos rojitos, y se sentó en la parte trasera para que no lo notara, cosa que no se le hizo, ya que Esme le lanzó una mirada a Edward de: quiero hablar contigo en la casa, y éste le puso otra de: me declaro inocente de lo que se me quiera acusar.

.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

* * *

**HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**espero que esten disfrutando de esta pequeña historia que salió de mi cabeza. esto es lo que pasa cuando te quedas haciendo tareas hasta muy tarde jojojo comeinzas a delirar.**

**De una vez les digo k no se si pueda en esta semana y la siguiente actualizar las historias, tmb inv¿cluyo la otra, Eternamente mañana, la de Una estrella en el horizonte es mas complicado armarla, así que queda en suspensión hasta nuevo aviso.**

**a Christti, nonblondes x ponerm en Alert history**

**Gracias Lunavi Cullen por poner mi historia como favorite history.**

**mil thnx! x sus reviews a Lunavi Cullen, Christti, nonblondes, Erill Cullen y al(la) anonimo(a) Dany Pruzzo**

**Ahh gracias x mandarme tu istoria, netho mugre makina, c puso loka y no me dejaba leer tu Ffic**

**plz, dejen un review para saber k tan chafa o bueno estuvo... plz!!! un review, si no, no se si debo continuar.**

**espero les haya gustado!!!**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................

.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los nombres de eta hstoria no me pertencen, sólo la idea de crear este relato. Los nombres son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**Una Rosa en tu armario**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo 3

Carlise en su oficina que tenía en su casa paseaba nervioso. Acababa de leer unos papeles importantes y decisivos en la vida de su pequeña protegida. No estaba seguro de que lo que había decidido estuviera completamente bien para ella. Llamó a su esposa para tomar su opinión. Necesitaba saber si hacía bien en seguir ocultándole que era adoptada.

-¿Qué sucede querido?

-Esme necesito tu opinión el un asunto muy importante, pero antes de eso, ¿y ya sabes que pasó a noche con la niña?

-No, pero hoy que fui por ellos, ella estuvo llorando, le pregunte a Edward por qué, pero no me quiso decir, dijo que era secreto de hermanos. Me preocupó pero ya los ves, ya está mejor. Me imagino que le sacó la sopa y por eso Bella ya está mejor.

Mientras decía esto Esme se asomaba por la ventana de la oficina de Carlise hacia el patio donde los dos niños jugaban, aunque Edward le aventajaba cuatro años y como cualquier niño preferiría otro tipo de pasatiempo, éte siempre hacía de todo por que su hermana estuviera contenta. Ya fuera que Marie quisiera jugar a la comidita, la casita, intentar pintar, hacerle todo un interrogatorio de cualquier cosa, dar una vuelta por la casa en una aventura misteriosa, no importaba qué, si ella le pedía que la acompañara Edward dejaba lo que hacía por complacerla, y cuando no podía, después se disculpaba como un indigno pecador que no mereciera perdón por no haber estado con ella, aún cuando ella le decía entre risitas reprimidas que no había problema.

En ése momento se encontraban jugando a las escondidas. Hasta ése momento nunca habían presenciado una pelea entre ellos y eso les llenaba de alegría, pues a veces los niños después de la euforia de un nuevo hermano se fastidian y comienzan a quejarse.

-En verdad es una bonita vista-le dijo Carlise a Esme después de un rato de ver ambos la escena exterior-Ojalá que nuestro hijo nunca se canse de ella.

Esme volteó y le dio un beso a su esposo dejando atrás la escena de una niña riendo de lo lindo ante un perplejo hermano que no se imaginó que su hermana se metería en una caja para esconderse.

-No creo, ya van cinco años y… ¿Qué es eso que tiene en tu escritorio?

-Ahh eso. Verás. Me sentí dudoso hace un año sobre si hicimos lo correcto de adoptarla sin investigar si realmente no había algún familiar de ella que se pudiera hacer cargo de Marie.

-¿En serio? Y esos son los resultados ¿verdad? ¿Es de lo que querías hablar?

-Si y si. Me llegaron hace dos días. Contraté un detective para investigar el pasado de sus padres, en especial su madre. Aún no los abrí hasta hoy, creo que por temor o nervios, si no es que ambos…

-¿Y qué te dicen?

-Pues en síntesis, nuestra pequeña está totalmente sola en el mundo, pero por falta de interés de parte de su más próxima familia.

-Ohhh

-Si, Oh, resulta que su madre, Renée fue dejada por sus tíos en una especie de internado, que más que eso yo diría que era un orfanato disfrazado. Su madre la dejó encargada a los 8 años con su hermana, y por alguna razón ambos padres murieron. Luego le pediré al Sr. Romano que investigue la muerte de ellos. El asunto es que cuando murieron es cuanto tuvo la oportunidad su tía la abandonó, técnicamente la abandonó, en ése internado, y para pagar sus gastos arregló que Renée trabajaría todos lo días en cada rato libre que tuviera.

»Luego de eso ella estuvo ahí hasta que cumplió 15 años y logró escapar de ése lugar. Trabajó un año y se mudó a un pueblo llamado Forks, en Washington, donde terminó sus estudios. Ahí conoció al padre de su hija, su nombre era Charlie Swan, era jefe de la policía del lugar, era seis años mayor que ella, pero se según dicen en el pueblo se querían mucho y él le ayudó mucho.

»El asunto es que a los padres de éste no les agradó Renée, no les importó y se casaron. Así que por eso no son opción para Marie. El Sr. Romano se tomó la molestia de buscarlos, viven en Seattle, les preguntó por su hijo diciendo que era un viejo amigo y le informaron que había muerto, y que por suerte su, como ellos dijeron, "desgraciada y horrible esposa también". Alegarón que era la peor persona y no comprendía cómo su hijo pudo casarse con ésa. Les preguntó que si ellos supieran que Charlie había tenido una hija la cuidaría y ellos respondieron que lo dudaban, que si Renée había tenido hijos serían de otro y no de su hijo. Que era una zorra. En fin, Yo creo que están definitivamente descartados, hasta para que bella los conozca de pasada.

»Y viendo que los tíos abandonaron a Renée, creo que es suficientemente lógico que no querrán a la hija de su sobrina que abandonaron.

-Entonces… está completamente sola. Pobre niña. Y, ¿sus padres no le dejaron nada?

-Ahh si. Pues resulta que la razón de que ella estuviera en California, tan lejos de su hogar, es por qué unos criminales, asesinos andaban cerca, y eran muy peligrosos. Charlie temía por la seguridad de su esposa e hijo que venía en camino. Así que decidió mandarla de viaje a un lugar seguro. Según parece le llegó una amenaza si intentaba atraparlos. Todo esto lo supo el Sr. Romano por los vecinos y registros en la policía.

»Como te decía, por seguridad la mandó hasta California, le dijo que cuando todo se calmara mandaría por ella para que volviera. El hecho es que estos hombres cumplieron su promesa y mataron a Charlie mientras dormía. Entraron a su casa y lo ahogaron. Al parecer por una carta que dejaron planeaban ir luego por la esposa, pero ésta murió al dar a luz. Al final de cuentas terminó muerta

»Pero, aun con todo esto, hay una pequeña buena noticia. Charlie no las dejó en la calle. Al parecer cuando mandó a Renée fue por qué supuso que no volvería a verlas, sabía en que estaba metido. Hizo un testamento, dejando como propietarias de todo los que tenía a Renée y en caso de que ésta muriera a su hija o hijo. Ya tenían planeados los nombres, si hubiera sido varón se llamaría Richard Alexander. Así que ahora todo está a nombre de Isabella Marie Swan.

»Su pequeño legado es una bonita casa, por lo que dice el Sr. Romano, pequeña, de dos pisos en el Pueblo de Forks, totalmente amueblada. Los vecinos apreciaban mucho a la pareja y cuando murieron, se tomaron la molestia de Cubrir y guardar las cosas de ellos, para cuando pudieran ser reclamadas. No te lo dije pero, cuando murió Renée ésta tenía entre sus pertenencias unos números telefónicos. Hablé a uno y resultó ser una vecina, les informé del deceso de ella, y que yo me haría cargo de la pequeña. No supe hasta ahora que tenía una herencia de sus padres, y tampoco se me ocurrió.

»Bien, aparte de esa casa, hay una cuenta de banco, que con los años se ha ido incrementando, Charlie la dejó como cuenta de ahorro, para evitar que se agotara. Para cuando Bella la pueda usar tendrá suficiente dinero. Hasta ahora hay alrededor de 30 000 dólares.

»Ahora. El asunto del que quiero hablar contigo es, he decidido no decirle nada de esto por ahora. Se lo revelaré cuando cumpla diecisiete. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que sea conveniente?

-…valla, qué cosas tan feas. Pobre Bellita. Pues, yo creo que sí. Hasta ahora ella está muy contenta, no quisiera que se entristeciera o que resultara contraproducente para ella. Cuando tenga más edad y lo pueda entender creo que será lo mejor.

-Está bien. Gracias. Ahora, no le digas nada de esto a Edward. Sé que es listo y quiere mucho a Bella, pero, para él es suficiente que sepa que no es su hermana. No quiero que cambie algo, su forma de tratarla o lo que sea. Así están bien.

-Tranquilo cariño. Estoy segura que crecerán muy felices. Sólo recuerda cómo Edward nos rogaba que le diéramos una hermanita, y mira, se cumplió, hasta en el sexo, ya que ciertamente tuvo una hermanita. Él es el mejor hermano que esa pequeña pudo pedir, y él goza mucho con cuidarla, por lo que veo, nunca deja que algo malo le suceda y menos la deja estar triste. Y tú, eres el mejor padre y esposo que alguien puede desear.

-Y tú la mejor madre de mis hijos y esposa y compañera de mi vida.

Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso.

Afuera, el hijo apuraba a su hermana a salir de su escondite para regresar a la casa, ya que comenzaba a oscurecer.

La niña salió corriendo y saltando alegre de su escondite detrás de las macetas de la madre. Alcanzó a su hermano y tomada de su mano caminó hacia la casa.

Dentro su madre les mandó a bañarse y cambiarse para cenar.

Era una familia hermosa y armoniosa. Cualquiera desearía al menos de la dicha que disfrutaban… hasta ése momento…

.

.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

* * *

**HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Wii aki d new!!! Bien!! creo k mi delirio les esta gustando... k bn!!!**

**¿Y ahora que pasará?**

**Y sip. Erill Cullen , le atinaste, algo muy interiormente le dice a nuestra bellita k hay gato encerrado, xk aunk nunca vio a su mami, pss los babys se dan cuenta, x el tono d voz de la madre, y c le grabo en el subconsiente... aclaracion, no tiene nada k br cn fantasmas y brijeria eh!! jajaja**

**Thnx! a Bella Ma. Cullen x ponerm en History Alert**

**Gracias por poner mi historia como Favorite History a DanyPao, xikiss cullen**

**mil thnx! x sus reviews a DanyPao, k resulto ser la anonima Dany Pruzzo jeje, a Christti, nonblondes, Erill Cullen. Chicas asi si me animo a seguirle, pero pss si no c k onda ni como animarme a terminar no??**

**A la vickys!! mi fiel colaboradora jeje, sk es la k m anda apurando, ai en la escuela siempre anda cn: apurale Betsy!! ponte a escribir, jaja y k m dice k soy mejor k... jajaj no les dire, xP, thnx! vickys, a ti k siempre t gustan mis idea lokas y fumadas a mas no poder.**

**y por todo esto se k debo continuar cn esta linda istoria k n poco c pondra tensa, ya veran!! pero no c pngan ansiosas, yo c (xk varias me lo an dixo) k ya los kieren ver grandes, pero no kiero apurar ,las cosas y regarla, asi k give me patience (jaja k naca soy) y ya veran como c desarrolla naturalmente...**

**espero les haya gustado st tmb!!!**

**si alguien, en un remoto caso d locura, kisiera ablar cnmigo, mandenme un mnsj y les doy mi correo, ok?? pero atengasne a las consecuencias d tener a una loka deskiciada y malvada n su correo jajaja ntc**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................

.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los nombres de eta hstoria no me pertencen, sólo la idea de crear este relato. Los nombres son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**Una Rosa en tu armario**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo 4

_Otoño de 1996_

_-¿Así que no lo sabes aún?_

_-¿Yo? ¿Saber que cosa?_

_-Pobre ingenua… deberías saberlo ya, no eres nadie._

_-No entiendo…_

_-Por supuesto que no, sólo eres una mocosa de seis años…_

Se despertó, era ya la décima vez en cinco meses que tenía un sueño parecido, aunque ya no despertaba llorando, a veces sólo despertaba confundida, no lograba entender nada, a veces los sueños se volvían feos y despertaba asustada, pero evitaba mostrarlo para no ver a su hermano preocupado o que su mamá pensara que le había hecho algo.

Se quedó pensativa, quiso volverse a dormir, pero como no podía se fue al cuarto de sus padres y en silencio se acomodó a los pies de la cama quedando profundamente dormida y libre de sueños raros.

Grande fue la sorpresa cuando al despertar sintieron un bultito a sus pies y descubrieron a una pequeña de cabellos castaños durmiendo plácidamente en la cama.

La tomaron y con cuidado la ubicaron entre ellos para que durmiera cómoda. No les sorprendía por qué estaba ahí, lo sabían, lo que es sorprendía era que aún tuviera esos sueños. Decidieron que llamarían a un amigo de confianza para que atendiera el caso de ella, no querían que la niña supiera que no era su hija. No aún, no cuando era tan pequeña y podía influir mal esa noticia.

Esperaron pacientes a que la pequeña Marie despertara. Era domingo y al doctor Cullen le habían dado el día libre.

-¡Mamá, papá!

-Shh ¿Qué paso Edward?

-Mi hermana no está, me desperté y no la vi en su… ¡ah! Ya la encontré, jeje.

-¿Manito?-Bella comenzaba a despertar gracias al escándalo armado por Edward-Buenos días, hola papaíto, hola mami.

-Hola pequeña ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si mami, pero tuve un sueño feo y vine con ustedes… ¿no se enojan?

-Claro que no mi vida. Sólo que le diste un bien susto a tu hermano cuando despertó y no encontró en el cuarto.

-Lo siento manito-bajó la cabecita penosa y le dio una miradita furtiva a su hermano-pero no te quise despertar, estaba oscuro y te veías mu cansado anoche.

-Está bien, tranquila Bellita. Sólo avísame la próxima vez cuando te vallas.

-Sip-levantó la carita y le dedicó una sonrisita radiante-Lo prometo manito.

Bella se bajó de la cama de sus padres y tras darle un abrazo a su hermano corrió al cuarto a cambiarse.

Bajaron a desayunar, era un agradable domingo por la mañana y la familia se preparaba para una visita al zoológico. Iban más por la pequeña, ya que Edward ya estaba un poco grande y además parecía estar un poco avanzado en su madurez para su edad. Podría tener apenas 10 años, pero pensaba como si tuviera más edad, como si tuviera 13.

Antes de partir, Carlise decidió contactar con su amigo el psicólogo para que atendiese a Bella.

-¿Phil? Habla Carlise.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito tu ayuda. Es por Marie.

-¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Está bien?

-Si, es sobre sus sueños… anoche tuvo otro, y como siempre no dice nada sobre ellos. Sólo le llega a decir algo a Edward, no sé por qué pero confía más en él, no sé que hacer para ayudarla, me gustaría que ablaras con ella. Si tienes tiempo claro.

-Por supuesto… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sabe tuvo uno?

-El último del que supimos fue hace tres semanas. Despertó llorando, al menos ya no grita, pero… por lo que me contó Edward, es cómo si tratara de reprimirse, ya que entre sueños habla cómo si peleara con alguien, y al despertar hace como si no pasara nada. Temo que esto le afecte en su desarrollo mental.

-Lo mismo pienso, creo que si sería bueno tratarla, lo haremos con cuidado, yo sé que por ustedes no hay problema, pero ya sabes como es la gente, son capaces de decir que esta loca la pobre niña.

-Claro, gracias por tu consideración.

-Lo que se me hace muy raro es…

-¿Qué cosa Phil?

-Que tan pequeña sea capaz de tener la decisión de reprimirse y evitar que los demás vean que sufre. Por lo que recuerdo que me contaste de la primera vez, desde entonces evita que se enteren que tuvo pesadillas… es extraño que desde el principio les oculte lo que ve.

-La verdad si. Pero, no sé, es algo así como Edward, creo que tiene un poco de madurez mayor a la que debería…

-Y a la vez esta en su edad. Tengo que verla Carlise ¿cuándo pueden venir?

-La llevaré mañana, pediré libre el día. Si no, Esme la llevara.

-Carlise.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lleva a Edward, quiero hablar con el muchacho. Algo en él me inquieta.

-¿Algo en… él?

-Si, sólo quiero comprobar algo acerca de su comportamiento. Es todo, no te preocupes sinrazón, espero estar mal, pero más vale prevenir.

-Phil… me estas preocupando, ¿qué hay con Edward?

-No estoy seguro. Mañana que hable con él te lo explico.

-Está bien, me aseguraré que ambos vallan.

-Está bien, si puedes tengo libre de las 4:00 pm a las 5:30 pm, o de las 7:00 pm a las 8:30 pm, pero creo que ya es tarde. Tú decides.

-Claro, lo más seguro es que sea a la primera que mencionaste.

-Cuídate y cuida a tu familia también.

-Claro, hasta luego.

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó meditabundo… ¿qué era lo que pasaba con su hijo que el no se daba cuenta? Iba bien en la escuela, no le daba problemas, cuidaba bien de su hermana, nunca andaba en pleitos sin necesidad, era responsable… entonces ¿qué sería lo que le preocupaba tanto a Phil? ¿Se relacionaba con los sueños de Marie?

-¿Por qué tan pensativo Carlise?

-Por algo, tranquila, no te preocupes. Mañana llevaremos con Phil a los niños… si a los dos-respondió una pregunta que le dieron los ojos sorprendidos de Esme-Phil quiere hablar con Edward.

-¿Por qué con él?

-No lo sé. Dijo que no me quería preocupar de más o sin razón. Mañana nos lo dirá.

-¿A qué hora es la cita?

-A las 4:00 pm. Pediré el día libre, si no puedo, llévalos tú.

-Está bien. Yo me encargo en caso de que no puedas tú.

-Gracias. Ahora llama a esos monstruitos para salir.

-Claro, vámonos-Le dio un suave beso antes de salir del estudio llamando a los chicos-¡Edward, Bella! ¡Hora de irse!

Estos se encontraban sentados en la sala y al oír a su madre se levantaron para salir.

El día estaba soleado y corría una suave brisa. Tardaron poco porque pronto tuvieron hambre y decidieron ir a comer a algún sitio agradable.

Después de comer fueron a caminar a un parque cercano a su casa. Los padres se sentaron a platicar en una banca y Edward acompañó a Bella hasta unos columpios. De todos lo juegos, siempre elegía los columpios, decía que era muy tranquilo estar sentada meciéndose al aire y que a la vez era muy divertido dar casi toda la vuelta. Edward se sentó en uno a lado de ella y comenzaron a columpiarse para ver quien llegaba más alto primero.

-Te veo pensativo, ¿sigues pensando en el problema que parecen ser los sueños de Bella?

-Si, es sólo que antes era aún más risueña. Últimamente, este año he notado que cada vez es mas seria. Al igual que Edward, pero con él sabemos que es por que ha madurado mentalmente antes. Sin embargo, no quisiera que mi niña se convirtiera en una niña-adulta. Quiero que disfrute.

-Te entiendo, lo mismo he pensado. Y tienes razón. De por sí ya ves que no se junta con otras niñas de su edad, siempre que puede y ve que no le incomoda está detrás de Edward, aún cuando sólo lo mire hacer tareas o tocar el piano o la flauta. Un día hasta intento pedirme que también la metiera en clases de flauta transversal, pero ya sabes, le dio pena y ya no me dijo nada.

-Interesante. ¿Crees que pueda ser malo qué sólo se la pase con él?

-No. No creo ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

-No lo sé, simplemente pienso en lo que me quiso decir Phil sobre Edward esta mañana. No sé a qué se refería, pero me dijo que notaba algo en él que le comenzaba a preocupar. No quiero hacer conjeturas, ni siquiera se me ocurre que puede estar mal con él, pero me tiene preocupado qué cosa habrá visto Phil que nosotros no hayamos captado.

-Tranquilo. Deja de pensar en eso, ya mañana hablaremos con él y cuando hable con Edward sabremos que pasa. Tranquilo amor.

-Aparte, ¿has notado sus cambios de humor repentinos que tiene desde hace meses? Y no se si es mi imaginación, pero cuando la veo jugando parece cansarse muy rápido.

-La verdad si, y no te lo había dicho, pero, este último tiempo ha estado durmiendo alrededor de una hora por las tardes.

-¿Durmiendo?...

Oyeron un golpe sordo y un grito ahogado.

Se miraron confundidos y quisieron ver qué había sucedido en el lugar, pero no vieron más gente a parte de ellos. Voltearon hacia donde estaban momentos antes ambos chicos columpiándose y se dieron un susto tremendo. Edward venía, con cara de espanto y pálido hasta la médula, cargando en brazos a su hermana que tenía los ojos cerrados, la ropa sucia y un poco enmarañado el pelo.

Se sentó aturdido con su hermana aún en brazos.

-¡Marie! Edward ¿qué ha pasado?

-N… no lo sé papá, estábamos en los columpios y de… de pronto, ay no, es que fue horrible mamá…

-¿Qué Edward? ¿Qué paso con Bella?

-Dínoslo Edward. Si no nos dice no podemos hacer nada.

-Nos estábamos columpiando un poco fuerte, ella estaba riendo y de pronto dejó de hacerlo, voltee y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos soltaron las cadenas del columpio-Edward tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza-salió disparada y se golpeó la cabeza y no se levantó. Por favor díganme que no esta muerta.

-No Edward, está viva, pero inconsciente, hay que llevarla al hospital. Vamos Esme tomas las cosas, Edward dame a Marie, tranquilo, va a estar bien.

Edward obedeció y dejó que su padre llevara a Bella al auto. Carlise condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital para revisar con detenimiento a Bella.

Esme y Edward esperaban en el pasillo, Edward estaba muy preocupado y Esme trataba de calmarlo y convencerlo de que no era su culpa lo sucedido con Bella.

Después de una hora, Carlise salió al pasillo con la expresión compungida y el rostro lívido.

-Carlise, ¿qué sucedió?

-Marie, ella… ella está…

-No papá, murió, no me digas eso.

-No, no hijo, ella está enferma, y no nos dimos cuenta a tiempo.

-¿Qué tiene?

-La… la van a operar. Un amigo mío especialista en oncología se harpa cargo.

-¿Oncología? ¿Tiene cáncer?

-Si, algo así… es un tumor en el cerebro…

Edward abrió los ojos espantado y se quedó tieso, Esme se llevó la mano a la boca y ahogó un grito cuando comenzó a llorar, Carlise abrazó a ambos.

-¿Cómo que un tumor? ¿Cómo lo saben?

Se sentaron en las bancas que habían en el pasillo y Carlise decidió decirles todo, aunque le costase decirlo.

-Yo, este, cuando la llevé a consulta tratamos de reanimarla y no respondía… recordé que Edward me dijo que se golpeó la cabeza y llamé a Mark que es neurólogo, le hizo pruebas y detectó un gran tumor en su cerebro. En este momento la llevan a cirugía, no estoy ahí por que no es mi especialidad y por que en esta situación puede que no sea útil.

-Padre, entonces… por eso se cansaba y dormía mucho, y sus cambios de humor…

-Si Edward.

-¿Sobrevivirá?

-No sé Esme, me dijeron que hay probabilidades del 60% por que está avanzado. Me siento como un gran tonto. Cómo es que no lo noté o sospeché… soy doctor y mira, descuidé a mi pequeña.

-Nadie lo sospechó Carlise, recuerda, se lo atribuimos a sus sueños… y no sé no pensé en nada cuando comenzó a quedarse dormida.

-Me dice Mark, que probablemente si sobrevive, dejará de tener esos sueños… el tumor los provocaba.

Se quedaron ahí todo el rato que duró la operación. Sólo hubo un momento en que Carlise salió del hospital para traer comida, aunque se negaban a comer, les convenció de que no debían descuidarse.

La operación duró hasta casi amaneciendo, habían ingresado al hospital al atardecer del domingo y con los preparativos para la cirugía habían comenzado como a eso de las 10:00.

Todo ese rato sólo les quedó rogar por que todo saliera bien.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

**Thnx! a ReiHinoCullen y RociRadcliff x ponerm en History Alert!!**

**Gracias por poner mi historia como Favorite History a BeLu-Chan y Kida-sama!!**

**mil thnx! x sus reviews chicas: Erill Cullen, nop, no me referia a ti cn lo de fantasmas y brujas, si no a los k lo ven de ese modo. Y no... Carlise no kiere mas a Bella k a Esme¬¬' jeje, k loko, t imaginas?? solo esta preocupado x su protegida. grx! x los abrazos emmescos, ya me dejaron sin aire jejeje**

**Hime-Chan n n, ahhh ya veras k pasa n st disvario mio loko k escribo en las madrugadas jaja**

**nonblondes, no llores!! juju sip, creo k son demasiado tiernos... tu k dces los dejo asi?? o les kito un poco de la ternura??**

******nonblondes **y Christti k las e visto en ambas de mis lokas istorias, gracias chicas!!

**Christti, paciencia, la cosa va calmada jeje, no los mandare a grandotes tan rapido, kiero k vean como se desarrolla su amor fraternal hasta k ups!! jeje algo pasa.**

**LaviDx, nada de incesto grr jajaja ntc, pero pss sk no es eso, si acso si lo ves psicologico, xk no son nada, se oye feo si lo dices asi u.u'**

**A la vickys!! mi fiel colaboradora y Anita!! tu tmby dile a Sam k es mala y axita al reventar mi burbujita de felicidad de una manera tan fella y kitarme(momentaneamente) las ganas de seguir cn esta loka idea, pero ya lo supere!!!**

**Trankila vickys y compañia procurare actualizar rapido si me es posible...**

**cuando creen k se daran cuenta de k algo anda raro entre ellos??? tngo la idea d lo k pasara y cuando, pero las sugerencias pueden ser buenas y mejores k lo k hay en mi choy, acepto sugerencias y las analizo!!!!**

**si alguien, en un remoto caso d locura, kisiera ablar cnmigo, mandenme un mnsj y les doy mi correo, ok?? pero atengasne a las consecuencias d tener a una loka deskiciada y malvada n su correo jajaja ntc**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................

.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Los nombres de esta hstoria no me pertencen, sólo la idea de crear este relato. Los nombres son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**Una Rosa en tu armario**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo 5

A las cinco de la madrugada por fin las puertas de la sala de cirugía se abrieron y de ellas salió Mark el neurólogo y Tomas el oncólogo, traían noticias sobre el desarrollo de la intervención en Marie.

Carlise, Esme y Edward se levantaron de sus lugares con el pendiente de saber qué había sido de su niña, si estaría bien o, en un dado caso algo malo pudiera haber pasado.

-Dr. Cullen, Sra. Cullen, Edward-Tomas se quitó su tapabocas-la intervención no tuvo muchas complicaciones, sólo un rato en que su corazón se detuvo, pero ya lo resolvimos.

-Ahora mismo ha sido llevada a la sala de recuperación. La tenemos en observación. Su esposo me comentó, cuando le hice las preguntas de rigor, que su hija sufría de sueños, si todo sale de la manera correcta, podría dejar de tenerlos. Su subconsciente, por causa del tumor, trabajó la información que guardó cuando era aún un feto, voz de la madre, etc, y lo proceso, pienso que es por eso que daba la impresión de que sabe que no es hija de ustedes. De manera subconsciente los sabe, pero de manera consciente cree que ustedes son sus padres.

-Doctor… ¿cree que sea conveniente decirle que es adoptada? Nosotros no le hemos querido decir para que crezca de manera normal, se lo pensábamos decir, mi esposo y yo así lo decidimos, cuando cumpliera diecisiete, cuando esté cerca de la mayoría de edad. Así no habría problema sea cual sea su decisión.

-No hay problema, además soltarle una "bomba" como esa en su estado podría ser contraproducente. Es mejor evitarle por ahora impresiones fuertes. Al menos durante un medio año.

-Tomas, respecto al tumor… ¿ya quedó erradicado? ¿O hay probabilidades de que… de que vuelva a salir?

-Creemos que ya lo hemos erradicado… sin embargo, por la situación que presentó, que estaba muy desarrollado, es mejor que la estén trayendo a revisión, al menos durante cinco años, para monitorear su avance, si no vuelve a surgir o si le causo daño cerebral.

-De daño cerebral no hay problema. Hasta ahora el examen mostró que esta limpio, no hubo daño, ahora que despierte le haremos otro examen para confirmar su estado.

-¿Cuándo podemos pasar a verla?

-Pueden pasar a verla, pero está dormida, háganlo en silencio. Si despierta llame a la enfermera. Quiero que esté en completo reposo durante dos semanas. Y otra cosa…

-¿Qué Mark?... dínoslo por favor…

-Es probable que despierte un poco confundida o conmocionada… pero eso ya sabe Dr. Cullen que es normal… al asunto es que hay probabilidades de que su personalidad se vea afectada…-Esme se abrazó a Carlise y se tapo la boca, Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido-durante la operación, por error tocamos una fibra sensible, no sabemos aún que tanto pudo afectarle… esperemos que no halla sido grave, pero hasta entonces, no sabremos el daño. Lo sentimos.

-Entendemos, gracias por avisarnos Tomas, Mark. Esme, Edward, vamos a ver a Marie, en silencio. Permiso.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta el elevador. Subieron al piso donde se encontraba internada Bella. Cada segundo sentían que la ansiedad los consumía más y más, más allá de sus límites, más allá de sus fuerzas, simplemente más allá.

El corredor por el que caminaron hasta la habitación 230 se les antojaba a tortura, sentían que nunca alcanzarían la puerta.

Por fin, aunque sólo habían pasado escasos 2 minutos y los sentían como años, entraron en la blanca y celeste habitación.

Allí, recostada y conectada por varios tubos, se encontraba la pequeña de papá, la niña de mamá, y la hermanita adorada de Edward.

Se els partió el corazón al verla ahí, pálida y dormida, cómo una pequeña hada dormida y maltratada. Tenía una venda en su cabeza, y un pequeño mechón de castaños cabellos revueltos se asomaba bajo ella. En su mano había una jeringa que le suministraba sueros necesarios para mantenerla estable.

No podían creer que, la linda niña que apenas ayer jugaba contenta y aparentemente saludable en el parque con su hermano, hoy estuviera pálida y débil en una cama de hospital recuperándose de una operación.

Carlise, abrazando aún a Esme se acercó a la cama y pasó su mano por la carita dormida de su pequeña Marie. La enfermera, que hacía rato tomaba los datos y monitoreaba la evolución de ésta, le dirigió una cálida sonrisa al doctor dándole apoyo, ya que, era bien sabido en el hospital el afecto que éste tenía por esa pequeña.

Edward, que no quería ver a su hermana en un estado tan lamentable, se acercó de a poco a poco a los pies de la cama. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y con mucho esfuerzo apenas si logró contener una lágrima que pugnaba por salir. Se sentía aún culpable, aunque su padre le había dicho que no era culpa suya lo ocurrido.

La enfermera les dijo unas cuantas palabras al doctor y su esposa y tras dar un pequeño abrazo al hijo, salió dejándoles solos con la enfermita.

Quedaron allí alrededor de 15 minutos. Durante los cuales, los primeros 5 no supieron que hacer, más que acercar unas sillas junto a la cama y acomodarse en ellas.

Al hijo, se le ocurrió una manera de hacer más amena la espera y tratar de ahuyentar los malos y pesimistas pensamientos, comenzó a hablarle a su hermanita como si estuviera despierta. Poco a poco fue contagiando a su padre y madre, quienes le comenzaron a hablar también, todos en pequeños susurros y palabras suaves.

Daban ya las siete de la mañana cuando se retiraron, la pequeña aún no despertaba. La enfermera les pidió de favor abandonar la habitación.

Condujeron en silencio hasta su casa. Pese a las ganas que tenía de seguir en el hospital, tenían que reconocer que necesitaban un poco de descanso.

Entraron en la espaciosa sala, donde horas antes salieran juntos con planes de divertirse un domingo en familia.

Carlise telefoneó primero a Phil y luego a la escuela. Habló con Phil para decirle que no sería posible ir a la consulta, y le explicó lo sucedido y que tal vez ya no fuera necesario que revisara a Marie. Llamó a la escuela de Edward para avisar que no iría por razones personales, y sin dar muchos detalles colgó el teléfono.

-Edward, como es obvio, hoy no irás a la escuela, date un baño y por favor descansa-se acercó a su hijo y tomándolo por los hombros le siguió hablando-Sé que te sientes mal por tu hermana, pero escúchame, no fue culpa tuya, ¿entendido? Quiero que descanses bien. Más al rato iremos otra vez al hospital.

-Esta bien padre.

-Muy bien, lo mismo nosotros Esme. Descansemos y después de levantarnos y comer, iremos de vuelta al hospital.

-Claro Carlise, vamos Edward, sube a dormir un rato. Tranquilo, ella estará bien.

-Si madre, es sólo que… si algo malo le pasa… sé que no morirá, pero cuando la vi caer, pensé que si moría yo no sabría cómo vivir sin mi ella, la quiero mucho, y para mi es como mi regalo milagroso, no podría soportar su pérdida… y eso que dijo en doctor, de que podría afectarse su forma de ser… no quiero perderla a ella, si vive pero no es la misma… será muy doloroso para mi… no podría vivir sin mi hermana…

-Te entiendo hijo, es lo mismo para nosotros, ya verás que va a estar bien. Tranquilo. Sé lo mucho que quieres a tu hermana. No la vas a perder. Creé en ello.

Esme besó en la frente a su hijo. Edward sonrió levemente, y subió a bañarse. Se vistió y tras mirar un rato la cama donde su hermana dormía se durmió pensando en ella.

Sin embargo Carlise, al oír las palabras de Edward respecto a su hermana, recordó las palabras que Phil le dijera preocupado:

_-Lleva a Edward, quiero hablar con el muchacho. Algo en él me inquieta.  
-¿Algo en… él?  
-Si, sólo quiero comprobar algo acerca de su comportamiento. Es todo, no te preocupes sinrazón, espero estar mal, pero más vale prevenir.  
-Phil… me estas preocupando, ¿qué hay con Edward?  
-No estoy seguro. Mañana que hable con él te lo explico._

Ahora le parecía entender a qué se referiría… ¿será a caso que algún sentimiento confuso o mal encaminado comenzara a nacer en su hijo por su hija adoptiva? Por ahora eso parecían, ya que ningún hermano se llegaba a expresar así de su hermana por más afecto que se tuviesen…

_…yo no sabría cómo vivir sin ella…  
…no podría soportar su pérdida…  
…no podría vivir sin mi hermana…_

Esa probabilidad se le hacía muy inquietante... no es que fuera algo completamente malo… después de todo no eran realmente hermanos… pero ella no lo sabía…

Lo mejor sería que cuando todo se tranquilizara llevar con Phil a Edward, después de todo si era un error, un mal presentimiento, como dijo Phil: _más vale prevenir…_

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

**Mil disculpas x no subir cap!! sk como les dije me fui a Chetumal de vacas y pss nomas no agarre la lap, solo una vez y escribi solo medio cap de esta y _Conquistando a... ¿yo?_, sk cn toda la fam, peliculas cada tarde, las pocas pero largas salida pss no pude acer muxo!! mil perdones!! solo tuve chance una vez de contactar x internet y solo pude subir foto a mi metroflog para agrdecer alguito...**

**asi k apenitas hoy termine cap y aki sta!!**

**Thnx! BeLu-Chanx ponerm en Story Alert!!**

**mil thnx! x sus reviews chicas, esta vez no se lor respondi directo x falta de tiempo, pero aki les respondo:**

**nonblondes: lo se, me paso de trágica sorry!! y claro!! kien no kisiera k crezca y consolarlo no?? ahh jeje sorry si tmb aki t ice llorar... noc reo k st tan tragico pero weeno. xP**

**SabrinaCullenBlack: jiji, sip, no keria algo tal malo... pero pss no encontre otra explicacion para sus "alucinaciones" o sueños... fue lo más cuerdo que encontre jajaja, sip, yo kero un ermano asi!!!**

**Hime-chan n n: jojo aki va otro cap!! ojala lo hallas disfrutado!**

**christti: ey!! k gusto es ver k tu tmb como otras sigues mi istoria loca jeje y sip, de eso va la cosa... de su "cariño fraternal" jeje**

**Vickys!! ves te dije k me dieras 10 minutitos y subia la istoria avisale a tus primas jejeje!! sorry x la tardanza!!**

**Anita!! sigues leyendo?? o no habias leido nadita de nada?? jejeje**

**si alguien, en un remoto caso d locura, kisiera ablar cnmigo, mandenme un mnsj y les doy mi correo, ok?? pero atengasne a las consecuencias d tener a una loka deskiciada y malvada n su correo jajaja ntc**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................

.


	7. Nota: Disculpa

...

Buenas noches/días/tardes, según sea el caso.

Lamento subir esto y no alguna actualización. La razón de ponerlo es lo que a continuación quiero explicar. He gozado de su aceptación durante estos años que pasé escribiendo en este lugar, por lo cual quiero que sepan lo agradecida que me encuentro con todas las personas que tomaron de su precioso tiempo para leerme, Gracias, no saben cuánto se los agradezco.

Debo hacer un anuncio, como saben las personas al crecer y madurar van cambiando de opiniones, ideas, a veces gustos.

Yo he cambiado.

Nunca me consider fanática de crepúsculo, sólo fan, dirán ¿cuál es la condenada diferencia? Que yo tenía agrado por la trama, me gustaba, y critiqué el trabajo hecho en las películas

pero no apasionadamente, conocí esa saga antes de que iniciara el revuelo con la saga, y no tuve el furor de la novedad. Con esto no digo que sea inmaduros ni nada por el estilo a quienes les gusta, les encanta esta historia, no es mi ánimo ofender a nadie y nunca lo ha sido como jamás lo será. Sólo hablo en mi caso particular.

A estas alturas yo ya no hallo mucho sabor con estos personajes, tal vez la verdadera razón de que escribiera tanto con ellos es la versatilidad que les hemos otrogado dentro de estos dominios, donde sea cual sea el papel que les hagamos interpretar terminamos aceptando los papeles prácticamente sin objeción alguna, por lo tanto eran muy adaptables a las historias que yo creaba. Pero ya no, no más. Quiero escribir mis propias historias, que sean mis personajes quienes tomen la palabra sin influencia o atadura, ninguna ligadura. Quiero que sean mis letras las leídas y no mi traslúcida silueta a través de otro.

En conclusión, he decidido retirarme de escribir FanFics de Crepúsculo. Pido disculpas.

Sin embargo, no deseo dejar colgadas a quienes siguen lo que escribo, por lo tanto, les pido un poco de paciencia. Estoy actualmente cursando mi segundo año de la Licenciatura, por lo tanto mi tiempo es reducido, además trabajo cuatro horas y media por las tardes para pagar mi matrícula y mi semestre, y no ser sólo quien reciba, sino aportar para mis padres, porque ellos no tienen por qué a estas alturas ser quienes me den todo, debo ir trazando mi propia ruta, además de que no vivo en casa de mis padres, pues estudio en otra ciudad, vivo con mi hermano y entre ambos nos encargamos de todo en casa. Como parte del plan de estudios que maneja mi Universidad, he comenzado así mismo a trabajar en lo que será como mi tesis de titulación para la Licenciatura, y esto, créanme, absorbe mucho tiempo extra de tareas y trabajo, estudio. Por lo tanto, pido su comprensión, no dejaré botadas mis historias, sólo estarán un poco quietas hasta que pueda sentarme y continuar.

Otro factor que influye es precisamente los años que han pasado, pues cuando retome las historias, verán mucha diferencia en mi trabajo, por lo que se verán sometidos a edición cada historia, cada capítulo para poder terminarlos, y es muy probable que cambie incluso trama y contenido. Y por lo que respecta a las historias que son mías y que he adaptado, las verán también ya en su propia personalidad en mi blog o página de publicación personal, con mi nombre en ellas y sus propios personajes, por lo que si alguien gusta, está bienvenido, bienvenida a curiosear por esos lares.

Dejo a un lado las letras, no quiero ser tan extensa, me despido por lo pronto, y ansío saludarles nuevamente.

...

Un saludo afectuoso:

Betsabé Cavazos Ramirez (Arizza)

* * *

...


End file.
